In recent years, a Brown tube (or a cathode-ray tube) has been replaced with display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoresis display device, an organic light-emitting display device, and so on.
The display device encompasses a display panel, a gate driver, and a data driver. The display panel has a display area for displaying images and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The display panel further includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels coupled to the gate lines and the data lines.
The display panel has a rectangular shape that has a first edge extending in a first direction and a second edge intersecting the first direction when viewed from the top. The gate lines are arranged side by side in the first direction, and the data lines are arranged side by side in the second direction.
As a driver integrated circuit, the gate driver is mounted on a printed circuit board which is coupled to the first-direction non-display area of the display panel. The gate driver is provided directly on the first-direction non-display area of the display panel through a thin film process.
A research for minimizing the non-display area (bezel) of the display panel is performed to cope with a consumer's need. However, a conventional display panel structure has a limit to removing the first-direction non-display area of the display panel because of a location of the gate driver.